


La Vie En Rose

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Love Confessions, Song: La Vie En Rose, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Rian is finally ready to tell Deet how he feels towards her but... they accidentally get trapped together in the process. Oops
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I used the song: La Vie En Rose  
> Which is a REAL LIFE song so I did not make it up(I only change one line so it would fit with the storyline)
> 
> Also:IM BACK!

"I'm going to do it Gurjin"

Said Rian with determination filling his voice. Both him and his fellow Drenchen friend found themselves helping out to sort the armory in the resistance camp. Gurjin moved a barrel that was filled with swords to the other side of the room and raised his eyebrow when he heard him. 

"I have no idea about what you are talking about"

Gurjin said and Rian crossed his arms.

"I have been literally talking about it all this morning"

Gurjin shook his head and placed a lid on another barrel and rolled it over to Rian's direction. 

"No, you haven't been talking, you have been mumbling all morning so I can't understand you and I've been doing most of the work and turns out I'm not the morning gelfling here"

Rian sighed and rolled the barrel to the other side setting it up straight. They had woken up, everyone was doing their part to help with the resistance even if it was small acts like the one they were doing. They had started when only one of the three brothers had set up high in the sky, now two of them roamed the sky while the third one remained in hiding.

"I'm not a morning gelfling either Gurjin, and I'm sorry if I was mumbling more than working... I've just had something that's been on my mind for weeks"

Gurjin finished his half and sat down while using the back of his hand to swipe off the sweat from his forehead.

"Does that something have to do with whatever it is you just told me you were going to do?"

Rian nodded and walked to sit next to his best friend.

"Yes, so you know that for a while I have had a crush on Deet right?"

Gurjin smirked

"At first yes but now it's not just me but the whole resistance basically, all except for Deet herself of course"

Rian blushed but didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it too much, turning his head the other way as he continued to speak.

"Well I think it's time she knew too. Deet is honest with me and I want to be honest with her too. At first it was hard with Mira...but now I'm at peace with that. I'm finally able to move on with my life and I would like to see if I have a shot at doing that with Deet. That is if she happens to be interested too of course"

Gurjin's eyes went big with excitement as he grabbed Rian by the shoulders so he would look at him straight in the eye.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you finally going to ask Deet out?"

Rian nodded slowly

"Yes I plan to tell her my feelings and hope that if she's willing to give me a chance, to also go out on a date with me"

Gurjin gave Rian a friendly smack in the back (although Rian was almost left without air in the process) happy for his friend.

"Finally! What made you change your mind? Just a few weeks ago you would tell me that there was no point in Deet knowing. With a resistance going on, that thinking of a love relationship wasn't the most prudent thing to do"

Rian hummed and looked down at his hands.

"I was just scared of getting even more attached to her that I already am, just to lose her again. Only that if this time not even Naia could heal her. What if Deet was lost forever? In great pain, without me being able to help? The idea of getting close just to then be seperated is something I've experienced first hand with many and I didn't want to do that with Deet..."

Gurjin sat up straight as the tone of the conversation became more serious and he listened closely.

"...but something made me change my mind. Mother Aughra"

Rian laughed seeing his friend's expression.

"Yes that Mother Aughra the one and only jajaja, she may be kinda...well...hard to describe but you know she means well"

Gurjin nodded

"We all do, we are her children, she helped us, even if she made mistakes and lost her sight to the stars at some point. Everyone can see that she's trying to amend that mistake, but as you said she's...quite the character. Kinda crazy too. How did she made you change your point of view in this whole love business?"

Rian shrugged

"She must have noticed something was up, but of course she didn't straight up give me love advice or something...that's not Aughra Jaja. I was on a hill, everyone had already gone to sleep and only me and a few other Paladins were awake doing our night watch. I was already done with my shift and I was supposed to get my other partner so he could watch and I could sleep but...I decided to leave him to sleep some more since I myself had too many thoughts in my head to go to rest. About Deet quite coincidentally. Aughra came out of nowhere asking what disturbed my mind. She said my face was so gloomy I was going to ruin her appetite. Even if Aughra doesn't really need to eat"

Gurjin laughed

"Then what?"

Rian laughed too

"I apologized but she threw her peach berry on the ground saying it was too late. Then she sat next to me and for those rare moments Aughra seemed serious...quiet. We just sat there and then she told me that I was brave Rian, that I had done many things but that I still had many more to do. She might not know exactly in what path I'll end up in but she knows that I still have much more to do before finishing my song in Thra. Just like the rest of you, but if I kept torturing myself how could I concentrate on helping my own kind? If I can't help myself"

Gurjin took a deep breath

"Wow that was actually...quite...deep"

Rian nodded 

"Yes but true. She said she didn't quite get gelfling's and this love relationship things we did. Still she knew that it was an important topic for us and therefore it became important to her. She told me I could either live in fear or earn my title...brave Rian. Do you want it? Do you yearn it? She asked, I said yes. Still I was scared...it's funny what she said next made me think of Kylan. Life is a circle not a line..."

Gurjin got flashbacks of their mini ceremony they all held in honor of the All-Maudra in the Crystal Dessert to make Brea feel better and to honor her name.

"She said that life was going to have tragic moments but If I really wanted it, wasn't it worth going through that? That was what truly made me think. I...I really like Deet but I've been running away and instead...I should be getting closer. I don't know what's going to happen, I could wake up tomorrow dead but if I keep thinking negatively like that I won't be able to live today. Then Aughra laughed and told me I had the weirdest face and that she suddenly got her appetite back and left. That's when I decided that it was worth risking...Deet is worth it. So I'm going to try and see what she thinks"

Gurjin stood up once he was done and gave him a quick fist bump.

"Alright you got this bro, go ahead now. She's with the other girls helping in the health center. I'll ask someone else to keep helping me here in the meantime. Best of luck, something tells me she likes you too"

Rian chuckled and got up to his feat.

"I hope you're right Gurjin. Anyways I'll tell you everything later bye!"

With that said he left and ran over to see Deet.

~

"I can go get it Brea really I don't mind"

Deet stood with two of her friends in front of her. The Vapra looked over at her Drenchen friend who shrugged.

"Alright then, the health center needs more cleaning supplies but they're all the way over in that old, small, house/out door closet type of thing we saw on our way here. Seladon asked me to get them but I need to talk to a patient urgently, apparently they have some information on the Skeksis"

Naia added

"Plus as a healer this is basically where they need me the most"

Deet smiled and placed one of her hands over her forehead as if she were saluting. 

"Don't worry! I got this! I'll be back soon!"

Deet ran outside and headed over to where Brea had indicated. She opened the door which was quite stubborn at first and placed a small object near it's base so it wouldn't close on her once she did. Looking inside she found a perfect basket she could use to put everything they needed in. While she started to work her ears flicked sensing footsteps and someone near. When she turned around a familiar face met her eyes and a smile spread on her face as she relaxed seeing it was Rian.

"Brea and Naia told me you would be here"

He said, taking one step inside. Deet nodded and grabbed the basket in hands showing him all the cleaning supplies that she promised to take.

"Speaking of which, is there a chance I may take a moment of your time? I really have something important to talk to you about... privately"

Deet's ears went up in attention and curiosity. 

"Alright then, but I promise to get these as soon as possible to the health center so let me drop them by first and then we can go somewhere and talk"

Rian agreed with her plan and stepped back to give her some space so that she could fit through with the big basket she had in hand, but by doing so his foot knocked down the object that maintained the door open and the door soon shut close on both of them. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

He said going quickly to the handle and trying to pull and push the door open. 

"It's a stubborn door I was warned. It's very old and rusty so once it closes shut it very hard to open unless it's from the outside"

She explained once she realized he couldn't open it. They still decided to give it one less go and both of them grabbed the door handle at the same time and used all of their strength. Deet even at one point tried to use the power of her wings but the door was at this point, clearly stuck.

"This is so embarrassing"

Said Rian sliding down to the floor with his back facing the wall and his knees close to his chest. Deet quickly sat next to him not wanting him to feel bad or guilty.

"It was an accident Rian, they happen to all of us. No need to feel bad or embarrassed"

She said her voice was gentle and kind as usual. Rian quickly glanced in her direction and gave her a quick smile.

"Well at least I'm stuck with you, if it were Naia for instance she would be screaming at me"

They both laughed with the idea and got back up to their feet. Deet seemed calm and so Rian decided he should remain calm too.

"Don't worry Rian the girls KNOW that I went here to get cleaning supplies so once they realized I still haven't gone back they'll come searching for me"

Rian hadn't thought about it immediately but she was right. There was no need to panic. Good thing neither of them were claustrophobic like Kylan and even if it was dark it was still light enough for Rian to see around and well Deet of course never had a problem with dark places.

"In the meantime why don't you tell me what you wanted to say to me? I mean might as well here, we're alone anyways"

Rian blushed and he quickly felt his pulse raising. 

"Um-um right NOW now you mean? Right here now?"

Deet moved a few things around and made a proper corner where they could both be a bit more comfortable.

"I mean it's just a suggestion you don't have to if you don't want to but since you were already going to tell me something I thought-"

Before she finished Rian sat down next to her laughing nervously.

"Jaja... you're right I was already about to tell you anyways what's the big deal am I right?"

Deet shrugged

"I don't know you haven't told me yet"

Rian blushed and looked away as Deet's giggles filled the air.

"Rian whatever it is I won't make fun of you. I value your words"

Rian looked back in her direction this time looking straight into her big eyes and staying there for quite a bit as they talked. 

"Really?"

Deet's face warmed up and she nodded shortly.

"Yes of course. All of your opinions and thoughts matter Rian. Still...you seemed nervous...does it have to do with the Skeksis? Oh Thra, are we going to be under attack soon or something?"

When Rian saw the panic in her face he quickly shook his head.

"No,no,no! Nothing involving them. We're perfectly safe now, okay?"

He felt Deet's hands holding his arm tightly; they were slightly shaking too.

"Are you saying that just to calm me down? You must tell me the truth Rian. Always always!"

Rian grabbed her hands in his own and made sure his face looked certain when he did.

"I am telling the truth, be still. Nothing to do with them. For now we're all safe okay?"

Deet nodded

"Alright"

Rian looked down at her hands and frowned.

"Just the thought of them made you shake. Deet I already told you, you don't have to fight in battle. You can stay with the other gelfling's and help by doing something else, Something away from the battle zone. Something much safer"

Deet shook her head

"No Rian I already told you that when the time comes I want to be there. Like I was in Stone in the Wood. Plus is not them that scares me..."

Rian got curious and wanting to help scooted closer to her. 

"Then what?"

By the look in her eyes Rian already had an idea.

"I'm scared that I'm going to have to get darkened again" 

Rian let go of her hands and grabbed her shoulders looking straight at her. His eyes focus and fierce. 

"You will never have to do that again"

Was all he said and it was the end of that discussion, not that anyone would miss it. 

"Thank you Rian"

He nodded and got up trying to open the door again.

"How come they haven't noticed yet?"

Deet's eyes grew wide.

"They are probably already looking for me but..."

Rian grew worried seeing her face.

"But?"

She got up immediately

"There are two storage types of old cabins like this one! What if they think I went to that one? What if they're searching somewhere else already because they saw I wasn't there?"

Rian tried to look around, he needed to stay calm for both of them. He saw a small hole in a wall but it was too high for him. He looked over at Deet and asked if she could fly towards it and peak through to see if anyone was close. Deet nodded, spreading her wings and looking through the hole while Rian waited. She gasped:

"My brother! It's Bobb'n! He's right outside playing with a small ball. Bobb'n over here!"

Rian got close to the door and started calling for him too. Finally he felt someone trying to pull at the door and Deet flew back down saying he had heard them.

"I can't open the door! It's too hard!"

Rian tried to push it to help Bobb'n while Deet looked around to see if she found something.

"It got stuck that's probably why. Bobb'n listen here, we need you to go find someone to help us get out. Can you do that?"

Said Rian but then he heard Deet gasp.

"There's a hole here! Rian help me push! Bobb'n don't go anywhere yet!"

Rian ran towards Deet and helped her push a table that was blocking the half of the hole, out of the way. Quickly Deet bent down but soon realized that the hole was too small for both of them. 

"Shoot"

Rian said, calling Bobb'n to go around and see if he could see the hole in the other side.

"I see it! I'm coming guys!"

Bobb'n push himself inside and dragging his body against the ground made it to the other side where the other two gelfling's were relief to see another familiar face.

"Good job Bobb'n!"

Said Deet helping him up and hugging her brother. If there was a time where she was happy to see him it was truly now. The little Grottan boy asked how they got stuck there and Rian told him about his little "oopsies". Bobb'n laughed and said it was fine.

"Don't worry! I'll go get someone to help me open the door outside. I'll be back, don't miss me too much!!!"

Both gelfling's laughed as the youngest of the three enter the hole once again and disappeared for a few seconds. Maybe things were going to be fine after all. 

"Hey! Who put this here?"

They both looked confused at each other when they heard Bobb'n complaining. Why wasn't he outside yet? Deet did her thing and flew once more to see what was happening on the other side. Outside where the hole was, an old cabinet blocked it's way. Someone must have put it there while Bobb'n was inside. This prevented the little boy from leaving. With defeat, Rian told Bobb'n to come back inside with them. 

"Are we going to be stuck here forever?"

Said the little Grottan coming back in. Deet flew down and picked him up in his arms while Rian shook his head. 

"No don't worry buddy, someone had to come but we'll just have to be patient until then"

Deet's face lit up and her ears perked up.

"How about if we play a game while we wait?"

Rian shrugged and of course Bobb'n was on board so they all sat down and played.   
First it was: I spy  
Then:Duck,duck, goose   
After that: Charades  
Then: Patty cake and so on

Even if they were stuck in there at least they were glad they always had an idea on how to entertain themselves with each other. Still each time Deet flew to check the process outside she would notice the day getting darker and darker.

"I'm hungry"

Said Bobb'n as all of their tummies rumbled.

"I think we all are"

Said Deet messing with his hair and making Rian remember. 

"Oh hey! I just realized I brought snacks on me! Their just a bunch of crackers but it's better than nothing"

He searched in his pockets and exactly three tiny bags of crackers appeared. Each one got one and they all started munching. Bobb'n wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry, that boy ate his crackers in a heartbeat and still his tummy rumbled. Rian felt bad and closed his bag handing it over to him.

"Here buddy you can eat mine, I just realized I'm not that hungry"

Bobb'n eyes sparked for a few seconds but then he noticed Deet's stare.

"No it's okay their your's"

Rian noticed and he switched his glance towards Deet.

"Come on Deet let the kid have some more"

Deet shook her head

"Rian what are you going to eat then?"

Rian shrugged

"It's okay we'll get out of here eventually, I can resist longer than him. He's just a childling"

Deet sighed and nodded towards Bobb'n who thanked Rian and grabbed the small bag happily. Rian got up and decided to walk around. 

"Rian what are you doing?"

Asked Deet while Bobb'n stretched himself on her lap and the Stonewood turned around.

"I normally have night shifts today. To keep watch while the rest of Thra sleeps. I normally keep watch with a few other Paladins in the west, first shift. Then others come and I can go home to rest. It's my body, I'm practically so used to it I can't sit down now"

He explained, Deet understood and decided she should keep him company but he insisted she should sleep.

"You both might be Grottan's who go to sleep late but with all of this adventure I can tell by your eyes you're both tired"

Bobb'n and Deet looked at each other and then at Rian. The female sighed and lay down on the ground pulling her sibling close.

"Alright but don't stay awake for too long. Call me if something happens"

Rian promised and kept walking around until he could tell both of them had fallen asleep. He then sat down on top of a box and just closed his eyes for a few seconds. Sleep was getting to him and as his body gave in he fell back with a loud "TUD". Thankfully all Deet did was stir around a bit but she kept sleeping. Bobb'n on the other hand stretched his arms and looked around.

"Rian? Rian are you invisible now?"

He whispered, getting up. Rian sat up from behind the box and waved his hand.

"Not that I'm aware of"

Bobb'n tip toe closer until he was next to him.

"Sorry to wake you up bud"

Rian said and rubbed his back where he had taken the hit.

"It's okay, hey why aren't they getting us out yet? You think they forgot about us?"

Rian shook his head

"No they're looking for us I know it. In fact your parents must be the most worried of them all. Both of their children are missing. Deet is old enough to stay at a friend's house like Brea or something but you're supposed to be home with them by now"

He messed with his hair and Bobb'n sighed

"I want my bed"

He said with a more wishful than complaining tone of voice. 

"I know, here you can sit on my lap for now. I don't want you disturbing your sister's sleep"

The little Grottan got up and sat on Rian's lap. Rian grabbed one of his over top shirts and pulled it off, putting it over Bobb'n so he could use it as a blanket. 

While they both remained in silence Rian could see a tiny bit of moon light shining through the darkness from the hole up high where Deet would fly earlier to peak outside. He followed the only source of light and watched as it softly hit on Deet's restful face. The soft white hitting her skin and making it look like it shined as she peacefully slept. A smile on her face as usual, he wondered what she was dreaming with. Even her eyelashes looked longer under the moonlight.

"She dreams of a world without the Skeskies, or the Garthim's or the darkening"

Rian snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Bobb'n who also looked at his sleeping sister. 

"I dreamfeasted with her accidentally earlier. She dreams that we won and that everyone is living in peace. She dreams that all the creatures stop hurting and that we have a big party. It's a pretty dream, you're in it too you know?"

Rian's cheeks went pink.

"R-really?"

Bobb'n nodded

"Of course, you're up in front of the crowd when it happens. There was a silence until you raised your sword up and yelled victory, then everyone cheered too. Deet went over and hugged you crying because it was finally over and you told her that now you could finally put the dual glaive back in the forge in the center of the Stone in the Wood village. This time hopefully forever...but then you decided to rather give it to me"

Rian raised his eyebrow looking amused at the childling. 

"Okay so maybe that wasn't part of the dream... I had to try though the dual glaive is so cool!"

Rian nodded

"It is beautiful both in symbol and in person but I must agree with the Rian from Deet's dream. I can't wait till I finally put it down for good"

Bobb'n looked up to meet his eyes.

"But why not keep it? I think swords are awesome!"

Rian chuckled, realizing how much Bobb'n surprisingly reminded him of his younger self. 

"Yes but I think peace is more awesome and I think your sister has a beautiful dream"

Bobb'n nodded and added

"My sister is just beautiful in general"

Rian blushed looking back at her and without thinking added:

"Yes she is"

Bobb'n victorious crossed his arms.

"Aja! I knew it! You DO like my sister!"

Rian blush intensified and he cursed at himself(inside his mind).

"U-um just how I like all of my friends"

He said, he was trying to save it but Bobb'n was a smart kid.

"No, you like her like how my parents like each other. You LIKE like her. Don't worry Rian you don't need to be embarrassed in the caves the grown up told us it was called "falling in love" is kinda gross but it's normal apparently"

Rian couldn't help but snort at his little comment. 

"Have you told her?"

He asked

"I was planning to but no, not yet"

Bobb'n pulled one of his arms to get more of his attention.

"Then what are you waiting for? My sister is the prettiest girl in Thra! She's also the sweetest and she gives me extra candy when our parents aren't looking"

Rian chuckled

"And that last part is important because?"

Bobb'n crossed his arms

"Because candy is fundamental Rian! So if you date her she might give you some too"

Rian chuckled and laid his back against a wall and closed his eyes. 

"Alright I'll think about it some more but for now we both should sleep. I'll let you keep my extra candy if it all works out"

Bobb'n smiled and closed his eyes too, both drifting into a deep sleep.

~

"Rian am I there yet?"

Asked Deet, stretching her arms out. Rian grabbed both of her hands to lead her and told her to wait just a bit more. 

Two days had passed since their lock down accident. Thankfully while they were sleeping Tavra had found them and knocked the door open with a powerful kick,that to this day still got them amazed. Once they were free their friends and family came rushing close making sure they were okay and telling them how worried they were. Apparently they had been searching for them all day and most of the night. Deet asked why they didn't check there and Naia and Brea responded that they did but they heard nothing when they came so they decided to keep searching elsewhere. It was thanks to Tavra who decided they should go a second time just to be sure that they were able to locate them. Relief filled the air and soon that crazy little adventure had ended, but only for a new one to take place.

"Alright we're here you can take the blindfold off"

He said letting her hands go so she could take it off and see. When Deet did she gasped in amazement seeing a blanket placed neatly on the ground of Rian's backyard with a picnic basket on top. 

"Are we having a picnic?"

Rian smiled

"I thought it would be the best, as an apology for locking us in two days ago. Plus is always best to talk with a full belly don't you think?"

Deet giggled and followed as he led the way. 

"True although I already told you that it was an accident you really didn't have to do anything to make it up to me"

Rian opened the basket and shrugged.

"Maybe not but I wanted to, sandwich?"

Deet nodded accepting it in her hands and watching as he set the rest out. The food seemed quite tasty and she was more than flattered that he had done all of this just for her. 

"Before I eat though...I have been meaning to tell you something"

She placed her sandwich down ready to listen. 

"Oh right you've been wanting to tell me, hopefully this time nothing happens"

They both laugh and Deet crossed her legs resting her face on her hands to show she was paying attention. Rian took a deep breath and looked to his side, his face feeling warmer and not because of the sun's rays that sun kissed his face. 

He told her everything he felt towards her, why he had waited so long to tell her, why he wished to go out with her and if she approved stay together for as long as time allowed them to be. Deet's face went morphing with each word he said his face now also warm and tinted with pink. Rian finally looked over directly at her eyes hoping she could catch the sincerity in his. 

"I-I even wrote a song...but it's pretty chessy"

Deet smiled sweetly, placing one of her hands over his, making him jump a bit in the process. 

"If it's alright by you I would love to hear it"

Rian blushed and scratched the back of his hair nervously. He excused himself to quickly go back inside his house and grab his lute. Normally Kylan was the musical one in the group but that didn't mean that Rian didn't have his own charms in music. Plus even if he was kinda oblivious to it his singing voice, and Deet could testify to this, was as smooth as butter and soft as silk. 

Once he came back he strummed the instruments for a while and sang:

"Hold me close and hold me fast  
This magic spell you cast  
This is La vie en rose~  
When you smile at me, heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see La vie en rose~  
When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak, angels sing from above  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs  
Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose~"

Once he was done he looked up and Deet had one of her hands covering her mouth while the other hovered over her heart. He smiled successfully noticing the glimmer in her eyes. 

"Rian...you wrote that about me?"

Rian put the lute down and nodded

"That was so beautiful and so was everything else"

She got up and sat next to him

"This truly is a surprise"

Rian laughed nervously

"A good type of surprise?"

Deet giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes quite so, oh and I like you too"

Rian smiled touching his cheek

"Now THAT was a surprise"

Deet placed some of her hair behind her ear and asked:

"A good type of surprise?"

Rian nodded and pressed his forehead against her's both of them closing their eyes and just enjoying each other's presence in the silence.

Rian definitely owed Bobb'n some candy after this


End file.
